


How to Start a Morning

by ObliviateMyMind



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: A terrible monstrosity, Been a minute, Disaster, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I just want this to be done, I'm Sorry, I'm alive, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, SIMP!Kieran, Shower Sex, Smut, i hate this, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviateMyMind/pseuds/ObliviateMyMind
Summary: Leaning under the steady stream, her face flushed red as the memories flooded over her. The interrogation, his obvious distraction pressing into her back, him pressing her against the alley wall. A shiver shot down her spine as she recalled the hungry look in his eyes, like a wolf on the prowl.“You’re abhorrent.”
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Smut





	How to Start a Morning

Lauren stepped under the warm water, droplets trailing down her soft skin as her tired muscles loosened, a soft groan escaping her lips. Still, she longed to return to the warm embrace of her lover’s arms that had been so difficult to untangle from, if not for the dried sweat on her skin and the sticky mess between her thighs. Her body ached, sore and satisfied after the long night Kieran and her had. 

Leaning under the steady stream, her face flushed red as the memories flooded over her. The interrogation, his obvious distraction pressing into her back, him pressing her against the alley wall. A shiver shot down her spine as she recalled the hungry look in his eyes, like a wolf on the prowl. 

Her body remembered all of him, skin bruised and well marked from where his lips pressed into her neck, his teeth ever so often coming out to taste her warm flesh as he held her against the door, his grip bruising on her hips. 

  
  
  
  
  


His fingertips ghost empty sheets and a fleeting warmth, the only remainder of her presence besides her scent imprinted in the wrinkled fabric. Yawning, Kieran stretched out his body, mind still foggy from sleep as he tried to discern what time it was. 

He can hear the sound of running water quietly filling his apartment, breaking the soft lingering peace. He sits up tentatively, rubbing his chin with the palm of his hand, cold seeping into him in the absence of her fiery warmth.

He stands leisurely, not bothering to slip some clothes on as he makes his way to the bathroom door, intent on reuniting with his love. A soft smile, one that only she gets out of him, graces his lips as he hears her softly humming to herself, the sound of him opening the door covered up by the sound of the shower. 

Silently, he makes his way to the curtain separating them, not bothering to get a towel as he finally lays eyes on her. She looked so vulnerable like this, head leaned back under the stream of water and arms hugging herself, completely obvious to the world outside the water and her own head. The possessive side of him couldn’t hold back the satisfied contentment that filled him at being the only one able to see her looking so fragile, while she was covered in _his_ marks no less.

Softly, afraid to scare her, he pressed a light kiss to her shoulder, humming in his throat before he pulled back, as far as he could go without losing the hand he slipped onto her hip as he watched her reaction. “Morning mon amour.”

She can’t find it in herself to be startled, already used to his quiet prowl and tenacity to surprise her. His voice is still rough from sleep, she finds it sends a pleasant shiver down her spine as she looks into those dark eyes, pupils dilated and pulling her in like a moth to a flame. And she wanted to burn in him.

The distance between them was suffocating, an empty vacuum that left her longing for him to close the gap between them, to reignite the blaze that threatened to consume them last night. 

He squeezes her hips, his thumb trailing over a tender bruise as his hot breath meets the wet skin of her neck, lips pressing against her pulse. She’s warm, engulfed in his heat and that of the shower’s but still her skin goose bumps under her crossed arms, her dusty pink nipples pebbling to match. 

Suddenly he is everywhere, his body fitting perfectly against hers, and she can feel _every_ part of him as she tightens her grip, biting back the groan threatening to escape her bruised lips. 

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/732752952720097348/732759517720477806/image3.png)

“You’re abhorrent.” 

The way his chuckle sends something tingling along her veins, her pulse quickening in excitement at his rich voice should be illegal, and if the amusement in his eyes is anything to go by, he knows _exactly_ what he’s doing to her. 

“You know you love it.”

She couldn’t bite back the groan this time as his warm lips pressed against the crook of her neck, tender and passionate all at once, a fire alight on the surface of a deep pool. It was tortue, the way he kissed her skin, mouthing at the pearl droplets of water across her neck, a soft hum of pleasure his reward as he nearly growled with satisfaction. 

He caught and lifted her jaw, her hand reaching over his shoulder to anchor herself to him, pulling his lips to hers with the fingers tangling in his raven hair. They meet with the greatest relief, two souls having chosen each other in a hundred realities, desperately longing to return to one another again and again, no matter the distance, no matter how long since their last meeting. 

His arms encircled her, their hips moving in tandem as she pressed against him, his hands slowly, teasingly trailing lower as she bites his lip. They rub down her thighs before returning to their original path, pausing to brush gently across one of the many love bites marking her skin. 

The stream poured around them, thick steam swallowing her gasp of relief as his hot skin finally met her wet lips, his thumb now rubbing circles across her bundle of nerves. He’s merciless with his ministrations, bringing her oh so close but never giving her _more._ He takes his time to enjoy every detail of her, from her delicious sounds to the marks he left on her, a rumbling pride awakening in his chest at the sight of them. 

He’s delicate with her, careful in the knowledge that just last night she was absolutely wrecked in a way that makes her want to scream out in anger if it wasn’t for the almost weep choking her when Kieran finally, _finally_ presses a long, callused finger inside her between one breath and the next. 

The air feels thicker now, electric sparking along their skin as his finger is engulfed in her warm, wet _heat,_ another sliding in as she throbs around him. Her eyes are dark and heavy when he catches a glimpse of them in the moment between her soft, decant groan filling the air and the space where she’s leaning against the wall for support, boneless against him. 

She squeezes around his fingers, trembling as he works her to her limits, head pressed into the cool tile wall.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/732752952720097348/733032888563662989/image0.png)

“You are going to be the death of me Kieran White,” she whispers, voice soft and worn and absolutely _wrecked._

She can feel the smirk spreading across his lips, a cheshire grin against the damp skin of her neck. “Til death do us part mon amour.”

He leaves her hip, circling her clit with the hand not currently in her warm heat, and her whole body responds, jerking as her knees give out. He pulls her back, holding her against him. “Don’t worry, I got you.”

“You damn tease.”

He pinches her clit in response, his name falling from her lips as she gasps, clenching harder around his fingers, and it’s all _so much_ but not enough. 

“Kieran I swear to god if you don’t fuck me right no-”

He crooks his fingers, her head rolling back against his shoulder, her sentence fading into a moan as he increases his pace and pressure. 

“Tsk, always so bossy aren’t we darling?” He nips at her neck, her pulse throbbing underneath his teeth. “If you want me to fuck you, you have to work for it.”

There’s a growl in her throat at this, one he can feel against his skin. She’s stubborn and impatient as always, but she does not comment, well aware of his games by now. “I want to taste you before we finish. I want to hear you say just who makes you feel this way as you cry out. I want to see you come undone in the way only _I_ get to experience.” 

He shoves a third finger in, her velvety heat pulsing pushing pulling him in more. She bucks into his fingers, a silent plea for more and he just knows she’s biting that perfect lip of hers that makes him speed up.

She’s pulsing now, shivering despite the hot water, and so very _lost,_ but safe and content in his arms as she always will be. “Now why don't you be a good girl and come for me.”

The sound she makes, one of utter rapture when she finally climaxes, covering the sound of water falling is heaven and sin all at once, his beautiful little hypocrite as her vision whites out, her back arched against him as he practically purrs with satisfaction. 

When she’s steady again, at least enough for him to not worry about her falling over too much, he slowly slips his fingers out of her burning flesh, bringing them to his lips as her eyes track his movements. The way he sucks them clean is so casual, yet so deliriously filthy as Lauren feels her cunt throb, aching with loss. 

He chuckles as he watches her, running his now clean hands down her stomach, her back once more pressed flush against him as he lines himself up, knowing exactly what she wants. His thick cock feels so natural as it slides into her, like he was made for her and her for him, her breath catching in her throat as she bucks against him. 

She knows his eyes are dark and possessed when he grinds against her sex, rubbing against her walls and she can’t help the moan that falls from her lips at this. His attention is overwhelming as he starts to pull out of her, before pressing in long and deep. It’s demanding and suffocating yet also a breath of air all at once, but she has nowhere to go, nowhere to hide as she scorches in his heat. 

Quivering around his cock, her body is flushed a pink that belongs to her and her alone as his mouth meets her neck again, nipping at her hot skin. He’s shaking along with her, and if her fists clenching against the wall are any indication, he’s hitting that perfect spot he’s well familiar with inside her. 

His hands are on her hips, her head leaning against the wall against her arms pressed into the cool tile. She’s trying to balance, reeling under his attention, out of breath and panting as she tries to grasp onto anything besides him and his movements. 

A wet strand of hair falls into her eyes, annoying but not enough to pull her out of Kieran's embrace when a gentle hand moves it back out of the way, its owner’s movements never faltering. The action is so subtle, yet so knowing, full of words unsaid and feelings shared only in little moments, a touch here, a reassurance there. The sensation of it fills her with so much emotion, so much tenderness she nearly melts against him again, barely able to rasp out a thank you against the wave filling her senses. 

His movements are erratic now, his fingers snaking around her to find her clit, fully intent on fucking her through each and every tremor of her orgasm. A few more particularly brutal thrusts and she lets out a whimper beyond her control, twisting and spasming against his hands, her legs shaking as her cunt throbs around him. Another sharp shove of his hips and she’s crying out his name this time, his eyes entirely focused on her as he drinks her in. 

With one last snap of his hips, Kieran’s dick gives a hard twitch and begins to spasm, bottoming out inside her while he finally comes. 

They both struggle to catch their breaths, water still encasing them as their lips meet, insistent and desperate as Lauren’s hands clench in his hair, barely holding herself up on her now jelly legs. 

“Well, that’s one way to start a morning.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions in the comments. :)
> 
> All characters of Purple Hyacainth belong to Ephemerys and Sophism.
> 
> Read it here: https://www.webtoons.com/en/mystery/purple-hyacinth/list?title_no=1621&page=1
> 
> The creator of the shower Lauki images would like to remain anonymous, but feel free to leave them some love in the comments ❤️


End file.
